The Beginning of the End
by dangolover45
Summary: Katniss was living a happy life with her family, until her illness was cast upon her. The family started slowly de-threading after their dear mother's death. (Feel free to give me feedback, negative and positive, this is my first story soooo not the best .)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Katniss please… stay with me…please don't leave" Peeta mumbled, while sobbing on Katniss' lifeless body.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Everly asked to her father while tugging on his shirt. "Is Mommy okay?"

"…..I'm afraid her illness has caught up with her" Peeta said, nearly in tears. "Just…. Just go get Kai for me and make sure he is okay."

"But dad! Mom needs me! I- I can't leave her now! Please let me help!" Everly said while trying to walk towards her mother.

"JUST GO!" Peeta exclaimed, took his last swig of beer, then proceeded to chuck the empty bottle at her.

She ran off in tears, she had never seen her father like that…. Why was he acting like this? He had always been so friendly, she thought. She decided to just do as he said and go get her younger brother.

"Kai…. Dad told me to get you, let's go back and see Mommy and him" She said, wiping one last tear from her eye. She grabbed her brother's sleeve and proceeded down the stairs where her father and mother where both gone.

"DAD?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

No answer, so the children decided to sit and wait for them to return.

Possibly hours later, Peeta came back, but this time, Katniss wasn't with him.

"Where's mommy?" Kai asked Peeta, running to hug him.

Peeta pushed Kai away and stormed to grab another beer.

"She's gone."

"When will she be back?" Everly asked.

"Never." He said, not seeming to care, taking a swig from the newly opened beer.

Everly let that sit for a minute, finally realizing what had happened, her mother had died and she could do nothing about it. She ran off to her room as fast as she could, tears filling her eyes. Kai had seen oblivious to the situation. He was still young. He went to his father, hugged his legs and decided to follow his sister.

"What happened, Everly"

"DO YOU NOT SEE? Mom! Mom is dead! We will never see her again, she is gone!" Everly yelled, bursting into tears again.

Kai realized things and began to cry with his sister. He hugged her and then continued crying until they both fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well… that was 8 years ago. I, Everly, am now 14 years old and am living with my father and 12 year old brother Kai. I will be telling the story for now on.

Well ever since the death of my mother, the one most of you know as Kaniss Everdeen, or 'The Girl on Fire' my father, Peeta Mellark has completely changed. And things have been slowly decreasing in the capital too… I feel like all of this is my entire fault. I could have helped her, I had medicine that could have saved her. But, I can't do much about it now, except go visit her grave, which I do almost every day after school. She is the only person I can talk to. But as soon as I get home, my father usually yells horrible things at me, throws another beer bottle at me, and I go straight to my room. Every day Kai promises me that one day we will leave him, I just hope that's soon. I can't keep this up, all the cuts and bruises, it's just not right.

If I'm not home with my brother, I'm usually hunting, everyone always tells me I'm like my mom. It's more than that though, I feel connected to her out here. I'm just afraid that one day I might get caught, that it would go back to before I was born. Everyone says it will, and when it does, they expect me to spark the same rebellion like my mom did. But, that won't happen, ever. I'm incompetent and lack so many skills necessary. And I sure don't feel as mighty as my mom, I can't get a break anywhere. I constantly face abuse- at school and at home. But I'm tired of this, it's time for me to do something.

I ran back home to Kai, I got back and went straight to Kai's room.

"We are leaving, pack your bags" I whispered and turned my back to his doors.

"Wait, now?" Kai asked.

"Yes, we only have a few minutes before Dad notices something, grab what you can, then climb out your window, we will meet outside." I said and swiftly went to my room.

I packed my bag as quick as I could, making sure to grab my bow and my medicine. I grabbed my mom's mocking jay pin that she gave to me when she began getting ill. I crawled out the window and waited for Kai, it took him a few minutes.

"So where are we going?" Kai asked shortly after we set off.

"I don't know really…. Maybe we could find Gale, where is he at again?" I asked Kai.

"District 2, right?"

"Well looks like we are going to district 2 then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After walking several miles, we decided it was time to call it quits for the night. We lay on the ground, staring up at the stars. Kai turned to me and said "Do you ever feel alone in this world?"

I thought for a minute, then turned to him and said "All the time… but then I think about how things can be instead of how they are now. Just because things aren't going good now, doesn't mean they can't get better. Take Mom for example, before the revolution, things were awful, but it got better."

Kai took that in to consideration then whispered "Yeah, but she's dead now, she got cancer and died." He paused and then continued, this time with anger. "HOW IS THAT BETTER? EVERLY, TELL ME! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ANY OF THIS TO GET BETTER? Our life is a living Hell, and you just expect it all to play out! 'Oh, I'm the magnificent Everly Everdeen, so everything is magically going to be okay because I want it to. I can do that because I'm the daughter of Katniss Everdeen.' GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS! Nothing gets better! The capital is going to be in ruins again soon and we will have to fight! Do you call that better? Because I sure as hell don't." He sighed and turned his back towards me.


End file.
